


小孩

by JejuCat



Category: ikon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JejuCat/pseuds/JejuCat
Summary: 青年金韩彬 x 小孩金振焕





	小孩

**Author's Note:**

> 青年金韩彬 x 小孩金振焕

金振焕早上才刚洗过头发，没有吹干，乱蓬蓬的，腿上也挂着点儿水珠。他浑身上下就只裹着一条紧绷的短裤，把他的臀部勾出一个圆滑的曲线——引人犯罪，至少金韩彬是这么想的，而金振焕一般则是对他的勾引行为拒不承认。  
现在已经不早了。他从浴室溜进客厅，四肢还有点儿没缓得过来，带着一点暖乎乎水汽的慵懒。金韩彬则是整个陷进沙发里，任凭电视五彩斑斓的光照在脸上。

金振焕不管三七二十一，蹭过去就往金韩彬的怀里钻。

阳台透进来的光照得金韩彬有点昏昏欲睡，而金振焕像一只小猫一样凑过来的时候稍微把他吓了一跳，他的小猫可是很少这样主动撒娇的。  
金振焕几乎要整个人都压在金韩彬身上，金韩彬也不抵抗，反而是任凭这明显小一圈的家伙作福作威。  
金振焕很瘦，摸起来却意外地很有肉感。金韩彬在金振焕的肚子上摸了一把，软软的，很像猫咪的触感。

金韩彬在金振焕的唇上轻轻吻了吻，问：“怎么一早上就洗澡？”

小猫斜坐在青年身上，双手撑着对方的肩膀直起身来，笑得有些腼腆，撇开视线回答道：“呀…是你的问题吧？昨天晚上没弄干净。”

金韩彬从善如流道：“那我以后不敢射在里面了。”

金振焕又笑了，他笑起来真的很好看，盛夏的阳光都没有他的笑容耀眼。他松手，笑倒在金韩彬身上，隔着金韩彬的上衣蹭来蹭去，胡闹了一阵之后横躺在沙发上——当然，臀部严严实实地压在金韩彬的胯上，这可不是什么轻松的重量，当然也造成了一些若有若无的勾引。

金振焕说：“那我可就要跑了。我这么性感的，学校里有人看上我怎么办？”

他双手划来划去，好像真的在构想什么乱七八糟的故事情节一样。小孩很少这样有心情与他胡闹，说这些乱七八糟的东西，平时他总是易怒，也有些无趣。  
金振焕精瘦的双腿屈起、交叠，在金韩彬面前晃来晃去。金韩彬并不打断，双眉高挑、饶有兴致地听小家伙胡扯。  
金振焕接着说：“你会过来把他们都赶走，第二天全校都知道我有个暴力倾向的男朋友了。我会被学校开除的。”

金韩彬被这个突然幼稚想法的小孩逗得开心。他伸手握住金振焕的脚踝，凑过去在突出的骨节上亲吻。他答：“开除就开除，我养得起你。”

金韩彬也笑了。他把金振焕重新拉到怀里去，和他交换了一个湿漉漉的亲吻。金振焕很喜欢和金韩彬接吻，金韩彬从来没有过哪一任伴侣像小孩这样喜欢嘴唇相触的。金振焕对亲吻这件事来说就像是个贪婪的无底洞，亲完了也要在金韩彬的唇上又舔又吻地玩儿上半天才算数，尤其喜欢在下唇上咬一口。  
有时金韩彬在家不工作的时候，小猫总会突然不知道从哪里钻出来，窥准了时间，闪电般地对金韩彬的唇发起进攻。惊喜而甜蜜，然后偷偷笑着又跑开，有点儿事后突然意识到的害羞。两个人都乐此不疲。

他的手滑下去，在金振焕唯一裹着布料的臀上轻轻拍了拍：“快去穿衣服。”

金振焕这时候不乐意了。他在金韩彬身上挪了挪位置，紧紧勾住青年的脖子，然后把脸颊凑上去，轻轻蹭了蹭。他什么话也不说，也可能是羞于开口。

“想做吗？”  
金韩彬咽了咽。

金韩彬的视线滑过金振焕内裤的边缘，还有里面被勒得形状明显的器官，喉结不禁上下滚动了一番。他原本还想和兽类冲动最后抗争一下，结果小孩已经先行动手，又冲着金韩彬的唇亲了上去。  
有时候金振焕真的像一个禁欲多年突然解禁的人，对情爱之事总是有非常高涨的热情和需求，他们常常从客厅吻到床上，有时甚至从金振焕放学进门的时候就开始接吻。金振焕顺着金韩彬的手臂摸到他的手腕，抓着金韩彬的食指，引着他去碰自己的乳尖，惹得金韩彬有点头脑发热——当然，不止是头脑，别的地方也在发热。  
小孩的膝盖在金韩彬身下蹭来蹭去，金韩彬知道他是故意的。金韩彬最受不了小猫撒娇的样子，小猫甚至已经不知道什么时候把他的裤链给解开了。  
金韩彬恭敬不如从命，轻轻地褪下包裹金振焕臀部的内裤，挂在金振焕大腿上。小孩形状青涩的性器不知道什么时候已经翘起，一被解放出来，他几乎是迫不及待地贴着金韩彬的身体，放肆地在金韩彬的下半身上蹭来蹭去。

小孩今天有点过分主动了。

金韩彬被小孩挑逗得有点发狂。他和金振焕的亲吻总是不留余地的，而氧气往往是一次亲吻中最可怜的受害者。金振焕被他吻得难受，喉中不断冒出“嗯、嗯”的甜腻声音出来。  
金振焕去掀金韩彬的内裤，毫无技法地乱摸金韩彬的性器，甚至有些难耐地就要往自己身后送。金韩彬被他的举动逗得又好气又好笑，加重力度在金振焕的乳尖上惩罚性地捏了捏，质问道：“着急什么？润滑剂在床头柜。”

金振焕一声急喘，有点迷迷糊糊的，但还是摆出一个无辜的表情：“洗澡的时候，我把后面……哎呀，少说废话！”

金韩彬覆着猫爪子，没费什么力气就进入了小猫的身体。金振焕一瞬间声音有些变调，似乎带上了点儿哭腔。

“今天有备而来？这么喜欢和我做爱吗？”

“我没有……”

金振焕嘴上还是不饶人，虽然腰身一颤一颤的，却还是主动得很，不断地抬起身子又坐到底。  
他的小情人今天好像特别欲求不满。金韩彬轻轻吻了吻金振焕的唇角，调笑道：“宝贝儿，我没戴套。”

金振焕被他这句话逗得红到了耳根，意识飘飘忽忽地自己都不知道自己在说什么：“……你担心把我肚子搞大吗？”

金韩彬突然腰上一顶，金振焕止不住地漏出一声惊呼，软绵绵地趴在金韩彬胸膛上了。他便这样贴近小孩的耳畔，压低了声音：“那就给哥生个孩子。”

金振焕渐渐被他顶得有些神游，说话也开始渐渐乱了套：“…嗯——嗯、轻……啊、不对，快点…”

金韩彬被他说得有点好笑：“小猫，你到底要怎样？”

小猫干脆把撒娇的文明贯彻到底，去舔金韩彬长着不明显胡茬的下巴。下身不断被顶弄的动作总是使得他不能好好地与男人接吻，但他仍见缝插针地去在金韩彬下半张脸上作孽。  
未成年少年的身体里柔软而紧致，无论他们做过多少次，仍然都有初尝禁果般的刺激和罪恶。金韩彬干脆把金振焕一个翻身丢进沙发里，夺走了全部的掌控权。他抬起金振焕的下身，使金振焕可以低头看见自己身体的一片狼狈。  
金振焕实在是忍不下去，他伸手去摸自己的性器，慢慢地朝顶峰攀登。金韩彬注意到金振焕的小动作，腾出一只手来娴熟地帮他上下套弄。

金振焕的眼眶红红的，鼻腔里越来越像在哭：“…不行、不行，……嗯，不能继续了…”

金韩彬看着深陷在沙发里的金振焕因极度快感而绷直的脖颈线条，低低地骂了一声什么，然后全部灌进去。拔出来之后乳白色的液体也顺着流了出来，流到价格不菲的真皮沙发上，却没有任何一个人心疼。金韩彬也不去整理一下仪容，直接疲惫地也砸进了沙发里。  
金振焕缓了几分钟才觉得双腿之间黏黏的。他大脑还有点发懵，伸手去蘸了些身下乱七八糟的精液，伸舌舔了舔。金韩彬被他逗笑，在金振焕的发顶上溺爱地揉了揉：“你喜欢这个味道，下一次我就射在你嘴里。”

金振焕伸手在金韩彬胸口来了一拳：“呀，我不要！”

小孩直起身来，上下扫视了一通衣衫不整的金韩彬，突然又像来了精神，翻身、朝金韩彬那儿挪了挪。他把金韩彬已经不再暴怒的性器重新扶起来，软热的舌尖舔过，把上面残留的精液全部吞咽下去。  
猫舌头有点粗糙，舔在性器上的感觉真的很好。金韩彬喉结上下滚动，赶紧捏着下巴把小孩的头抬起来。

小孩冲金韩彬眨了眨眼睛：“我给你舔吧，好久没这样做过了。”

金振焕有些无奈：“宝贝儿…你把我舔硬了，受罪的还是你。”

金韩彬又笑了，真的很漂亮。

金韩彬也笑了，他趁现在还是贤者时间，赶紧把赤身裸体的金振焕拎起来丢进卧室以免再擦枪走火，嘱咐道：“快把衣服穿好，否则我迟早要被你榨干。”

小猫得到了满足之后也听话了不少。他乖乖打开衣柜，却只选金韩彬的衣服穿。金韩彬不敢再看了，他怕再看下去自己又要不争气，真的把这个漂亮宝贝儿的肚子搞大。


End file.
